


I Made a Promise

by CrashingStar



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, So does Ruby, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, jacques schnee is a terrible father, set after the end of volume six
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashingStar/pseuds/CrashingStar
Summary: They had only just landed in Atlas when things already had gone downhill. Weiss is being forced to go back home, and Ruby is determined to get her partner back. No matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

As a child, Weiss had always loved Atlas. She foolishly believed that it was the greatest Kingdom in all of Remnant, and she had first seen Vale through a veil of disgust. Though, that was years ago when she was an entirely different person.

 

Now arriving back at Atlas, after it taken every bit of strength she had to escape was like she had placed the noose back around her neck. It was no surprise that they were journeying to Atlas, and Weiss thought she was ready to come back. She would have the full support of her team, and most importantly Ruby promising to never leave her side and that should be enough. But as she stared up at the Atlas Military, that was there to ‘greet’ them. Weiss had never felt less ready. This was her Father’s doing, she was certain of it. There was no way her Father would have forgiven Weiss so easily, not after she had left so abruptly.

 

Her chest was tight, and she could feel her team look at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words got lost in her throat and the scar on her side suddenly burned. What could she say to comfort their nerves when she wouldn’t even believe it? There were only a few ways this scenario was going to play out and none of it would be in the team’s favour.

 

“Weiss?” A hand was placed gently on her shoulder, breaking her out of thoughts. She turned her head and saw Ruby’s concerned silver eyes staring back at her. It was no surprise that Ruby was concerned for her. Her partner had taken a huge risk when she had taken out a Leviathan with nothing but her eyes, yet it was Weiss’ wellbeing that was more important to her. The tightness in her chest broke from the heavy pounding of her heart.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you okay?” Ruby’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper and Weiss was thankful for her partners attempt at discretion.

 

“I’m fine. It’s just daunting being back.”

 

Ruby’s hand squeezed her shoulder, “It’s going to be okay.” She paused, and her smile became dimmed ever so slightly before it became something gentler and more personal, “I promised you didn’t I. Team RWBY won’t leave your side for a second.”

 

Weiss couldn’t help but smile back. The one that seemed reserved only for Ruby. Her eyes flittered back to the airships that surrounded them, if only it were that easy. Ruby’s hands dropped from her shoulder and drifted down her arm till she was clutching at Weiss’ hands and entwined their fingers. She squeezed Weiss’ hand in a way that meant more than a thousand words and promises that Ruby could make. They had been through so much and had lost pieces of themselves to get to this point that they couldn’t lose each other. Ruby needed her just as much as she needed Ruby.

 

“We’re entering Atlas,” Maria told them, and their grip on each other tightened. Weiss didn’t think she could do this. She walked away from the window, and Ruby followed her, still clinging to her hand.

 

Jaune, Nora and Ren still had their faces pressed against the window and Oscar stood near them. Blake and Yang were the furthest away. Their bodies pressed against each other as their voices were kept to a whisper. She didn’t have to hear what they were saying to know what it was about. Atlas was infamous for its mistreatment of Faunuses, and Blake would become a victim to that. This trip to Atlas wasn’t just painful for Weiss, but at least Blake would have Yang.

 

Their eyes found hers and Yang’s eyes dropped to their hands. She expected confusion or anger, not the understanding that flooded them. A blush crept its way up her neck and was torn with the urge to let go.

 

“They didn’t shoot us down, so it must be a good thing,” Yang said, and Blake quickly elbowed her in the side.

 

Weiss knew that if she wasn’t on this aircraft then that’s what they might have done. She didn’t say it though, they needed all the hope that they could spare.

 

“It’ll be alright. This time it’ll be different,” Ruby assured them all, “We’re stronger together, and we’ll get through this, and this time Atlas will be on our side!”

 

She sounded so confident, so much like the leader that Weiss had doubted she would become years ago, that it helped ease some of her own anxieties.

 

“Everybody get ready,” Qrow said standing up from his seat, and his eyes caught hers. He was too late to hide the grave look in his eyes and he quickly looked away in shame, “We’ve landed.”

 

Ruby slowly moved her hand hers, and Weiss suddenly found herself going cold. Her body was tense, and she couldn’t move. As soon as those doors opened, things were going to go downhill and fast. Her Father had too many of his fingers in the military for this to go their way.

 

Her eyes sought out Ruby. Her partner stood beside Jaune, Crescent Rose strapped to her back as she talked with excitement clear in her eyes. She had to do something, anything to help. But what could so do against the most powerful man in Atlas?

 

It helped when Myrtenaster was back in her hand. She felt powerful, unstoppable, as if she could do anything. She didn’t need her weapon to feel all of those things, but it helped. Her Father will take that all away from her.

 

Yang came to stand next to her, her gauntlet already attached to her arm, “You’re not okay.”

 

If anyone who had to be blunt and not accept Weiss lie of being fine, then it would be Yang. She breathed in sharply through her nose, her hand trembling and her side burning.

 

“I’ll be fine. There’s no need to worry about me.”

 

Yang clearly didn’t believe her, and the woman’s sigh was evident of that, “Weiss, you know we’re here for you.”

 

Of course, she knew that, and that was what she was afraid of. Her eyes felt drawn to Ruby who now stood beside Qrow, nervously shuffling her feet as the doors were being prepared to slide open.

 

“Yang,” she whispered, “Can you promise me something?” The blonde’s face filled with worry, but she only had eyes for Ruby, “Yang?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Whatever happens, don’t let Ruby do anything stupid.”

 

“Weiss,” Yang tried to reason with her, but Weiss couldn’t allow herself to listen.

 

“Yang, please promise me.” She needed Yang to promise her because she would trust Yang to keep Ruby safe in a place as dangerous as Atlas. There were no Grimm or Monsters in Atlas, none that Ruby would be able to hunt. Instead, Atlas was filled with men who hid their evil behind their names and money, and the money they make. Ruby couldn’t fight that, none of them could. Weiss had to keep them all safe, especially Ruby.

 

“I promise Weiss, I’ll protect you and Ruby.” Yang’s smile was filled with warmth and Weiss wanted nothing more than to believe those words. Yang wouldn’t break her promise. Then the doors of their aircraft finally opened and terror filled Weiss’ body.

 

Soldiers stood waiting on their platform, with their weapons pointed at them. There was a tiny part of Weiss that hoped that it was Winter that would be the one to greet them. The only comfort she ever had in Atlas. That wasn’t how things worked.

 

Everybody went still, and Weiss pushed herself forward. They were here for her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Yang reach out her, but it dropped when she finally seemed to understand.

 

“Miss Schnee,” The commander called out when Weiss came into view, “You’re Father has ordered that you are to be brought to him immediately upon landing.”

 

Protests filled the aircraft, but Weiss ignored them all.

 

“And where is my Father?”

 

“Awaiting your arrival Miss Schnee. He has insisted that you come willingly to avoid any complications.”

 

The threat was hidden well but Weiss could hear it clear as day. She had known this was coming from the very minute she saw the fleet. Her shoulders slumped, and defeat filled her body.

 

“No complications?”

 

“Your Father’s orders were quite clear Miss Schnee.”

 

“Okay,” she whispered, “I’ll come with you.”

 

* * *

 

The longer the conversation went, the more Ruby began to panic. They couldn’t take Weiss, they wouldn’t take Weiss. Ruby wouldn’t let them. But then Weiss had agreed to go, and it felt like Ruby’s world was falling to pieces.

 

Weiss stepped forward, and her hand shot forward to grip onto hers. Her grip was tight, and she refused to let go. If Weiss goes back home to her Father, then she may never see her again. Weiss would go back to being trapped and alone.

 

“Weiss you can’t go,” Ruby pleaded, “You can’t go back there!”

 

“I have to,” Weiss whispered, but she didn’t look back at Ruby, “Let me go.”

 

“No!”

 

“Ruby please,” There was no fight in Weiss’ voice, and Ruby couldn’t believe that she had given up already. Her partner couldn’t do that.

 

“I’m not going to leave you. I promised that we would stay together. I promised I wouldn’t leave you.” Ruby was desperate now, her tone urgent and frantic. Why was no one else trying to stop this? Why was it just her?

 

Weiss tugged her hands from Ruby’s, but she wasn’t going to let her go that easily. She would fight the entirety of Atlas if it meant Weiss got to stay. Weiss’ hand slipped from Ruby’s who desperately tried to keep holding on.

 

“Weiss please!”

 

Something smooth and cold was pushed into her hands and Weiss’ eyes were filled with tears. They pleaded with her to stay still, to stay safe but Weiss kept walking backwards away from her.

 

Ruby was about to follow, run after Weiss and demand that she goes with her. A hand around her waist stopped her and she suddenly found herself pinned to Yang’s chest. She struggled against her sister’s grip, but her sister had always been stronger. She couldn’t break free and Weiss only get further and further away.

 

She cried out, her words begging Weiss to stay and come back long after Weiss had disappeared into the crowd of soldiers who led her away and it was like a piece of Ruby went with her. Her body sagged against Yang’s as tears fell freely down her face, it wasn’t fair. How could she do this without her partner?

 

She couldn’t tell whose body was shaking more, hers or Yang’s but Ruby’s grip remained firm on Myrtenaster the last thing she had of Weiss left.

 

“It’s going to be okay Ruby. Weiss will be okay.”

 

Determination filled Ruby’s body, as she stared down at the rapier. Weiss will be fine because she was going to go after her and keep her safe. Ruby had made a promise that she wouldn’t leave Weiss’ side for a minute, and this is a promise she refuses to break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all commenting on my last chapter and I really hope you like this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the last one, but I still hope you enjoy it. I have a plan for future updates, and I am thinking of uploading once a week, maybe more if I'm not to busy. I hope everyone reading this is happy to hear that this will be a longer series.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Ruby had lost count of the number of times she had paced the small room inside the Atlas military base. The only thing she was aware of was how long Weiss had been gone for. Four hours and forty-seven minutes.

 

They had been separated before, for a lot longer than a few hours, but it wasn’t like this. Back then, there was nothing Ruby could have done about Weiss being taken from her. If she hadn’t been unconscious, then it would have been different. But this was different. If Yang hadn’t been holding onto her then she would have stopped it or had gone after Weiss and the entire Atlas Military wouldn’t have been able to stop her.

 

They had put them in a secluded room deep in the base with no windows and one locked metal door. A metal table was pushed against the wall, with two metal chairs on either side. It was an interrogation room, and it did nothing but ease the panic that was building inside of her.

 

Other than that, the room was empty, and the rest of her team stayed out of the way as she paced. Only their eyes followed, and Ruby avoided them all. She couldn’t bear to see the sympathy in any of their eyes again. She didn’t want to look into the eyes of people who refused to stop it. It was like none of them even cared.

 

It was silent, apart from the odd squeak of her boot. She always hated the silence and tried her hardest to break it whenever she could. Some had hated it, and some found it endearing and Weiss secretly welcomed it. It had been subtle when they first became partners and it had taken time before Ruby had noticed it.

 

Weiss had gotten tense when silence got long and unbearable. Her eyes shifted with built-up nervous energy and her fingers would tap against the nearest surface. When Ruby had finally noticed, she always made sure to fill that silence with something. A gentle humming or a soft murmur usually did the trick and seeing Weiss relax always brought a smile to Ruby’s face.

 

Though, even with the silence giving her enough time to think things through, she still couldn’t think of a good enough reason as to why Weiss had given up so easily. The thought of being back with her Father terrified Weiss, yet without any complaint, Weiss had returned to her own personal prison.

 

“Ruby,” Yang said softly from where she leaned against the wall, Blake by her side, “You should sit down and relax.”

 

Her fist tightened, and she spun on her heel with her back to her sister. Yang had been the one to stop her. If Yang hadn’t have held her then Weiss would still be with them. No one in the room dared to speak, and all they sifted with unease as Ruby tensed.

 

Not for the first time since that had been locked in this room, her eyes drifted to Uncle Qrow, who sat in one of the two chairs. His red eyes immediately dropped to the floor when she looked at him, and she couldn’t help the distrust that began to build up inside of her.

 

“What happened?” Her voice cut through the rest of them like a knife, and she caught Yang’s flinch out of the corner of her eyes, “Yang? Uncle Qrow?”

 

A sigh filled the room but whether it was from her Uncle or Yang, she wasn’t so sure, but she knew she wasn’t going to like the answers that they were going to give her. Myrtenaster hung from her waist, and for such a light and delicate weapon it felt incredibly heavy. It was Weiss’ most treasured possession and she gave it to Ruby with hesitation. There was only one reason why Weiss would ever leave her weapon behind, and Ruby couldn’t bring herself to think of that answer.

 

“Jacques Schnee is a powerful and dangerous man. He would have gotten Weiss back at some point,” Uncle Qrow said, finally looking up at Ruby and his eyes were filled with guilt, “As soon as I saw the army I knew it was him and I knew what they were going to do. So, did Weiss.

 

“We could have stopped it!” Uncle Qrow couldn’t look at her anymore, and he continued to hang his head.

 

“No, we couldn’t,” Yang spoke up, and Ruby’s stared at her in horror.

 

“How could you say that? It’s Weiss! Do you even care about her?”

 

Yang’s eyes widened, and a look of horror appeared on her face, but Ruby couldn’t find it within herself to care whether her sister was hurt or not.

 

“You know that’s not true Ruby,” A tinge of red outlined Yang’s violet eyes, but only it added more fuel to Ruby’s anger, “She made me promise that I would let go and that I wouldn’t let you do anything stupid.”

 

“Why?” A silent rage began to consume her, and she felt her hands shake at her sides.

 

“The Schnee’s are the richest family in Remnant, and we still need to get the relic that’s here in Atlas. He could make things easy or complicated for us, and Weiss knew that.” Blake said, her eyes flitting between the two of them, but her hand still lingered beside Yang’s, “I understand why you’re mad Ruby, but it’s not Yang’s fault.”

 

How could they understand what she was currently going through? Not only had she lost a piece of herself when Weiss was taken but she had lost her best friend. Her partner would always offer unconditional support whether Ruby wanted it or not and now that was all gone, what did Ruby have left?

 

“No, it is,” Yang’s voice broke, and she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. The rage Ruby was feeling crumbled at the sight of Yang looking so guilty.

 

“Yang, it’s not.” Blake said, quickly kneeling down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders, “You couldn’t have known.”

 

Her eyes glazed over as she shook her head, “I should have stopped her. I never should have let her go back in that house. I know what it’s like for her in there and I still let her go. I’m so sorry.”

 

Ruby knew that Weiss had a terrible home life that had only gotten worse since Winter had left, and she knew that Weiss was at her happiest when she was far away from the manor. Yang’s eyes were filled with regret and a certain amount of knowledge that Ruby didn’t know.

 

Weiss had always been private about sharing pieces of her life, and Ruby wasn’t one to ask questions. If Weiss wanted to share with her when she was always ready to listen. Except Weiss never did, and Ruby never blamed her for it. She didn’t need to know Weiss’ past for her to think that her partner was the best person that she had ever known. There was nothing that would be able to change her mind on that. She couldn’t help but feel betrayed that Weiss had told Yang before she had told her.

 

“We can still go get her.” The fire in Ruby’s voice had all but disappeared and all that was left was pure desperation for Weiss to come back to her, “I can’t just abandon her.”

 

“Of course, we are. No one is getting left behind.” Relief flooded Ruby’s heart at Blake’s words. She hadn’t planned for being in Atlas without Weiss. “We just need to be careful. Atlas is like nothing we’ve ever seen before. We can’t fight inside of Atlas the way we’re used to.”

 

“I don’t care. I’ll do whatever it takes to get her back.” Her silver eyes turned to steel as her fingers gently wrapped itself around Myrtenaster’s’ handle. The handle was perfectly moulded to Weiss’ grip and it felt weird to have her own larger hand in the place where Weiss’ much smaller and delicate hand should be.

 

Her team nodded along with her words, looking as if they were ready to follow Ruby into whatever daring mission she could think of to try and get Weiss back. Before any of them could say anything, the sound of the door unlocking echoed. It swung open and all Ruby could see was white, and she was horrifically reminded of the time when she had awfully failed at a courtesy.

 

“Where is my sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos, and I'll see you all in the next one :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and if people are interested in reading more then please comment because I love reading them.


End file.
